


Art: But Not For Me

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky/pining OTP, Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M, New York City, Pining, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Bucky Barnes on the fire escape outside their apartment (for drawesome's challenge: song lyrics).They're writing songs of love, but not for me(But Not For Me, George&Ira Gershwin, 1930)





	Art: But Not For Me

Originally done for a challenge in the [Drawesome community](https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, but it works on its own really. For those who are interested: detailed explanations for the song choice, complete lyrics and their relation to Bucky can be found [here](https://mekare.dreamwidth.org/61664.html) in my Dreamwidth journal. 


End file.
